


243 Case Files...

by alienzbarz, cosmicking



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienzbarz/pseuds/alienzbarz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicking/pseuds/cosmicking
Summary: Following the events and cases after Detroit: Become Human. Mainly focused on Connor and Hank, the previously hard-boiled cop and his deviant android partner.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Before you get into this I do just want to say: I am not going to write Hank/Connor in a romantic setting. I'm more going to explore Connor's deviancy and how it affects him, Amanda, Hank, and the investigations that follow. I will however dip into Markus/Simon at some point so if you ain't down for that I mean I'm going to mark the Markus chapters anyway so you'll be fine lolxd

243 case files...

Connor stared down at the terminal, analyzing each file and trying to match it to a face he saw in Jericho. He could match just a few faces to what he had seen, but most of the androids that had been put on record had still been massively at large. He pushed his hands against the desk and spun his chair back. These cases were not only androids who wanted freedom and deviated. Many cases seemed as if they were just murder in cold blood. It made Connor stiffen thinking about. 

"Lieutenant," He said, looking over at Hank. "I know... I know we may have... solved the deviant case, but..." He looked at Hank through the terminal. "Some of these files are starting to look more like straight-up homicide, and less like liberation."

"Ah?" Hank replied, looking up from the magazine he had been reading. "Makes sense to me. Some humans kill each other when they figure out it's possible. Who's to say that androids wouldn't have that same feeling?"

"Deviants going crazy," Connor rubbed his hands together. "Maybe some hadn't been able to handle the break of their programming." 

"Could be," Hank tilted his chair back slightly. "Or maybe they handled it too well, realized how much power they could have."

Connor tensed again. Power? What power? They don't have much more power than humans, no? Connor's mind drifted back to Kamski's place, as he was describing deviants as "perfect beings with infinite intelligence" with free will. It made Connor feel the power that he knew he had. When he had converted the androids in the Cyberlife tower, he felt what it was like to be in complete control of an army that he had created. He could pass all he had learned onto them. That power, being in that headspace again terrified him. He was snapped out of his own thoughts when he registered Hank's hand waving in front of his face.

"Hellooo, Earth to Connor," Hank appeared beside him. "You spaced out, been staring at the terminal for five minutes." Connor gave the screen a look and minimized the case files. 

Connor looked up at Hank. "Should we dig into these cases? Try to see if we can find a lead somewhere?"

Hank looked to the screen and back at Connor. "Some of these cases have been opened for years, Connor. D'you really think that we'd be able to find anything now?"

"Well," Connor rolled his chair back a bit. "We do have the best deviant on the case. To catch a criminal-"

"-You've gotta think like one." 

Connor gave a wink as he stood up.


	2. Partners, part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the wait, this chapter is gonna be extra long just because I planned to update it sooner and since then came up with more ideas.

As Hank drove to the address Connor had siphoned from one of the newer case files, Connor stared out into the daytime. At least he thought it was daytime, Detroit's weather left it in a perpetual state of gloomy and cloudy. He watched the rain fall, focusing on a single drop, then listening to the sound. His mind was racing a mile a minute, as per usual, but now it had other thoughts mixed in. He thought about Daniel and the little girl on the roof. He thought about the android he had found in the attic of Carlos Ortiz's house. He thought of the other Connor models. What would happen to them now that he is deviant? Do they belong to the DPD? 

"Connor?" Hank asked cautiously. When Connor looked troubled, Hank always tried to tread on him carefully, like thin ice. Connor used to do a good job of keeping that trouble mostly untouched. Or maybe he never did, he couldn't tell you. "You alright?"

"I'm alright, Lieutenant. Just thinking." Connor focused on one single raindrop and watched it as it ran down the windshield almost instantly. 

"About?" Hank began to pry. Connor looked over at him, giving a small smile.

"Do all lieutenants ask so many personal questions, or is it just you?" Connor mocked Hank with a smirk. Hank scoffed, not liking the way his own words tasted in his mouth.

He shrugged. "I dunno, you've got a lot to think about. A lot on your plate."

Connor smiled. "Aww, lieutenant, are you worried about me?" Connor elbowed him in the arm. 

"You lick blood and you nearly killed Markus a month ago under CyberLife's control. Of course I'm worried." Hank replied, shoving Connor's arm away with his own.

Connor looked down. "I was thinking about the other Connor units. I don't know where CyberLife was-or is-keeping them, and I didn't convert them. If I'm..." Connor nearly choked on the word, "Deviant, then I don't know what is happening to them."

"Huh," Hank said, looking over at him. He came to a sharp stop when he realized he was at a traffic light. 

"I'm... afraid, Hank. I don't want another incident to occur like the one at the CyberLife tower, with the other Connor, or the one with Markus. I don't know their objective. My ties with them are completely severed, other than the fact that they created me."

Hank raised his eyebrows. "You? Afraid? Shit." Hank looked at Connor through the mirror, Connor's face twisted a conflicted mess. "Then I guess I should be fuckin' terrified." He looked back to the road. 

Connor squinted at Hank before taking a penny from his ash tray. He began flipping it around on his fingers, spinning it on the back of his hand. It calmed him in a way. "I haven't even seen Amanda since then, but I have a bad feeling."

"The fuck's Amanda?" Hank's face twisted in confusion. It hadn't occurred to Connor that he hadn't mentioned who Amanda was to Hank. Hell, he wasn't even completely sure himself.

"She's... she's a program in my mind palace. She was designed to keep me how CyberLife wanted me to be. Just another advanced form of AI, but she is all machine. She was designed after Kamski's mentor."  
  
Hank tilted his head slightly while turning the car. "Like a voice in your head?" He tried to put Connor's words into ones he could understand.  
  
Connor had never really thought of her that way. He wasn't wrong, but wasn't entirely right either. "I guess you could say that." Connor answered slowly. "But I have no control over her. She's like how you describe a conscious, except her only function is to keep me from taking control of myself entirely."

Hank stopped the car at a house with boarded windows covered in blankets. Looked ominous enough. Sometimes he wishes he was back on homicide, which he technically is, but now that involves androids. He stared at the house for a bit, pondering, while Connor analyzed the outside. He could see the footprints in the mud and on the porch that lead to someone going in and out of the house. whoever their culprit was, they were active. He walked out of the car, watching Hank look for a way in. The most obvious way was through the front door, however Connor could see traces of both red and blue blood at the doorway as well as steel. The door was booby trapped, they had to find another way in.

"The front door is rigged," Connor relayed to Hank, pulling him from the porch. He spotted the broken window upstairs and started to devise a plan to get up there. "The window up there is broken, just enough for us to slip in." He pointed up. He had Hank's full attention now, he just had to find a way up.

He climbed the telephone pole before jumping onto the roof of the house. He heard a slight stir inside, but nothing too alarming. He wasn't sure if whoever was inside was panicking or not. Hank looked over at the ridiculous suicidal parkour Connor had just did, and told Connor "I'm not fuckin' built for that! When you get in, unlock the back door."

Connor nodded to Hank, confirming he had heard what he just said. He inched his way down the roof, careful not to make any noise. Once he reached the window, he swung one foot inside and grabbed around the broken glass, careful not to cut himself too much. He lowered himself in slowly and made his final touch to the ground almost completely soundless. He creeped across the floor of the room, testing the floorboards for any creaking despite it being on carpet. Connor has no sense of smell, however he could detect traces of mold in the air, as well as a carcass. He saw bleach staining on the carpet, as well as toy airplanes and rope. The room was devoid of any furniture other than a bed. Connor looked around only to find a whole bunch of nothing, so he made his way downstairs to open the door for Hank.

He made his footsteps scarce and small as he crept down the staircase, the old wood begging to creak under his body weight. He kept his back against the wall and his eyes on the top of the stairs just in case someone popped out at him, ready for a fight. Once he determined he was safe, at least for then, he began walking normally and unlocked the back door for Hank. 

Something felt off about that room...

"Jesus, that fuckin smell!" Hank whispered to Connor. That confirmed Connor's suspicion of a carcass being here somewhere. Connor held a hand in front of Hank when he heard the floorboards above him creak just the smallest bit.

"You take downstairs. Lock all the doors and windows. Don't follow me unless I call you." Connor began moving away from Hank when Hank grabbed his arm.

"You are not disposable, Connor. If you get fuckin' killed, you're gone. We're partners, we stick together." Hank tried to insist, though he knew how stubborn Connor can be.

Connor grabbed Hank's arm right back with his other hand. "I know. Trust me. I don't want them to escape. I need you to do this for me." He nodded to Hank and was met with a sigh as Hank let go of his arm.

Connor crept his way back upstairs, with each step he took on the stairs making the floor creak in the place he had heard it before. Someone was with them, no doubt was in Connor's mind. He felt that familiar pull of fear as he moved through the hallway, keeping himself low enough so he would still be silent. He pushed the door open slowly, and when he believed he was met with nothing, he turned to leave. He felt something grab his neck and nearly stab a piece of the broken window into him, but he dodged away from it. He knocked whoever was on him off and into the wall. The shadow lunged back, this time just with their bare fists. Connor jumped around, avoiding their punches at every opportunity. He finally backed the shadow into a corner where he could see it, afraid and unarmed, but sporting an almost crazed, catlike grin on its face. An AX400 android stared back at them.

"Have you ever thought about it, Connor?" The girl asked, blue blood leaking from her head where she had hit the wall. "You have all the power in the world, and now you can do whatever you want with it." She giggled. 

"How do you--"

"Everyone knows who you are. You were part of the revolution You gave us rights. You gave us hope. I realized that I didn't want hope, I just wondered what it would be like... to kill. To have someone else's blood on my hands. Imagine if the world was just androids. How advanced we would become. Do you want that? Do you?" 

Connor knelled down to her level so he could look at her. "You're sick. Twisted. Whatever this is, this isn't deviancy. You're defective."

"Am I, Connor?" She grabbed Connor's collar so their faces were inches for each other. "Or are my eyes just more open than anyone else's?"

Connor stood his ground firmly, without moving. His eyes didn't shift from hers for a second. He said nothing as he cuffed her. He fully expected her to break away, but she accepted her fate with a smile. Almost like she knew something. "You. Are. Defective."

Connor touched her arm and got a glimpse of Amanda again. She didn't need to speak for Connor to know what she was going to say. She was going to tell him that he had failed. Humanity, androids, CyberLife, Hank... He was never good enough, and would never be good enough. 

"Connor!" Hank snapped Connor from his trance with a shout of his name. Connor found his gun pressed against the android's temple, the same Cheshire grin spread across her face. He dropped the gun and scurried away from her while Hank took her away, stowing her safely in the back of his car. Connor sat on the floor, staring into space in awe of what had just happened. Was it a flashback? Was it that girl? What did she know? Who was she? What the hell was she? 

Connor made his way downstairs to join Hank in the car. The girl had not said a word, smiling and nearly bobbing up and down for most of their ride. Admittedly, it put both Hank and Connor on edge, but Hank knew not to ask until the girl was gone. He could sense that Connor's outburst was triggered by her in some way, even if it wasn't directly. Connor felt the coin in his hand, as if he needed to hold something that was real. 

* * *

 

Once Connor and Hank had finally put the AX400 into a cell safely, Hank took the opportunity to ask Connor a few questions. 

"What happened back there? I didn't even know you still carried a gun." Hank began to press. Connor shifted uncomfortably.

"We had gotten into a fight. I pushed her back into a wall, and backed her into a corner. She started spouting something about how her eyes were more "open," and I moved to cuff her." Connor recalled.

Hank surveyed Connor's reaction. He had his hands folded and his head down. He looked tensed, his shoulders drawn too close together. There was something he still wasn't telling Hank. "And?" Hank pushed him, just a bit, just enough so he could get a bit more information.

"I saw Amanda." Connor confessed. "I don't know if I connected to her through the android, but I saw her." Connor began flipping the penny he had stolen from Hank's car. "She..." He flipped the coin rapidly a few times before stopping it. "She told me how much of a failure I was. Then I found myself against that girl's head with a gun."

"Holy shit, Connor." 

He began to panic, just slightly. "After I saw her, it was like I skipped in time. I had no control. I couldn't do anything." Hank pulled him into a hug, as if he wanted to shelter Connor from his own thoughts. 

"I was terrified." Connor whispered. 


	3. My name is Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor begins to wonder about who he truly is.

After the initial deviant investigation was over, Connor was no longer required to stay at the DPD. Being the relatively small office that they were, they couldn't afford to have Connor taking up any space inside the office and he would have no reason to use "android parking," so they decided to let Connor figure it out for himself, which lead to his conversation with Hank.

"Hank... can I ask you a-"

"Personal question?" Hank cut him off. Connor turned his nose up at him, not amused by his response.

"Just a question." Connor walked over to Hank's desk and sat on top of it. "The DPD told me that I can't stay here anymore, and I can't exactly go to CyberLife."

Hank laughed and nudged Connor's knee. "So you're homeless?" When Connor's expression didn't shift, Hank's demeanor changed entirely. "Holy shit, you're serious."

Connor looked at Hank with the sweetest puppy dog eyes he could muster. "I have nowhere to go, so I guess you're right." He leaned forward toward Hank. "Hank, I know it's a lot to ask... but-"

"Of course you can stay with me." Hank replied with no hesitation. He pat Connor's knee and smiled up at him. "Connor, you saved my life so many times. I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you. It's really the least I can do."

Connor laughed slightly and looked down at the floor with a huge grin plastered on his face. "Thank you Lieutenant."

* * *

 

Connor awoke from his rest in the Zen garden, with no objective and more importantly, no Amanda. It was still winter, yes, but the blizzard had stopped and left behind a sunny winter wonderland with barren trees and a frozen lake. Around him, the snow twinkled like stars and shined a pure white. He almost didn't want to step in it to preserve its integrity. He found himself with ice skates next to him, perfectly crafted and pure black almost as if to match his uniform. He knew that he could appear in here with items, but he didn't expect anything like this. He guessed that Amanda had thought of this, had thought of them skating together as he talked to her and told him everything he should have done. He gritted his teeth at the thought of hearing her voice again. Nonetheless, he laced up his skates and began moving around on the ice. The ice was thick instead of the thin he was standing on when he saw her during the investigation. It didn't feel fragile as he stepped onto it, beginning to move and skate around gracefully, as if he had done it for years.

Connor enjoyed the feeling of the air on his skin. It felt as if someone freed him. He felt the cold but it didn't bother him or make him shiver at all. He fully embraced the soft nipping around his face and on his hands, through his jacket, and he enjoyed watching the snow follow his movements like a trail. He did a series of twists and turns, trying his hardest to navigate through the thoughts and fears in his mind.

Amanda was still there. He didn't want to think about that, so he skated from the thought. He knew it was the truth, though, he had never truly felt her presence leave. He twirled around the thought for a while, as if the frozen pond was a map for everything he didn't want to think about. He later skated to the other side, ducking under the bridge and twirling. The Connor units, they were still out there. He wasn't sure where or what was being done with them. They were a distant memory in his mind that he chose to ignore despite how much of a threat they once were to himself, and to Hank, and to the revolution. If he had ever let it slip, one of the other Connors could've taken control and that thought made him actually shiver. He pondered the idea of going to CyberLife for a moment, just a moment. Just to see what was being done with the Connors. He realized that infiltration of the CyberLife tower now would be harder than ever. They're guarded almost like max prisons, protected both by the government and CyberLife security itself. Connor chose not to dive down that path yet, he knew it worried him too much.

Instead, Connor glided over to the side harboring the AX400 that he had encountered in that house. He tried to think of what kind of trauma she could have gone through to feel so much disdain toward the human race, but it didn't seem like that. It was almost like it was in her program to become violent like that. Connor had labeled her as defective, unsure of what else he could call her. She was talking as if she was a human who discovered their power to kill and what that could entail. Maybe she couldn't handle her own free will. Connor circled that thought for a moment, gracefully forming a figure eight around it as he pondered. He guessed from history, that's something humans discovered as well. Their free will gave them power to do absolutely anything they had wanted. They chose themselves to follow a structured society based on ideals. They chose to limit themselves for the sake of their species. However, when encountered with anything unlike the normal, their first instinct was to kill or enslave it. Maybe that's how that AX400 thought. Connor could never fully grasp that idea, though. He didn't believe that's how a society should function. He quickly moved from the edge of the pond and back under the bridge.

He was greeted with a flashback of Kamski. "What do you really want?" Echoed throughout the garden, as if the sky could speak. Connor hadn't even thought about that. He thought about how everything else was more important than what he truly, deeply, wanted. The voice shook him to the core and he stumbled, falling flat on his ass. When he stood, he opened his eyes and discovered himself laying on Hank's couch.

He took a moment before he stood. It wasn't too often that he found himself in that garden. It nearly resembled what Hank had described dreams were like, except it felt fully real all the time, and he was always in control. What did he really want? What was it that drove him? What was truly making him continue on with his investigations, or just with life in general? Was it the motivation of the greater good? Did he just want to help people, or was he just programmed to say that? Was it Hank, his partner, his best friend, his family. Hank stuck with Connor through it all, since the moment he arrived. Hank had been the one who initially made Connor’s mind start to shift, he started to break into his shell. He may not have been the one to make Connor realize that he was alive, but he made him feel it before he even knew what feeling felt like.

The thought still bit at the back of his mind, like an annoying dog or a gnat that you can’t seem to get away from your face. “You’re not alive.” It sat, a cinderblock in the back of his head. As he looked down and touched his own hands, he couldn’t convince himself otherwise. He knew, he knew that there was something inside of him, but did that really make him alive? What the hell does it mean to be alive? Does it mean you can die? Does it mean you breathe, think? Or is it just having the ability to feel, as yourself, and be in the physical plane of existence? Connor continued to let the ideas sink in his head like an anchor as he walked to Hank’s bathroom, unsure of what he would find in himself there. He just knew that he had to look at himself.

He stared at his reflection which stared back at him. Perfect and unmoving. Not breathing. Is that what it means to be alive? Breathing? No, you don’t have to breathe. Markus was alive. All of the other androids knew they were alive, but Connor? Connor had always had the idea in the back of his mind that he couldn’t ever be alive. He walked to the mirror cautiously, as if the floor would crumble underneath him if he moved too fast. He touched the mirror, feeling the cold under his fingertips. He traced the outline of his face, looking at how perfectly he was crafted. He attempted to mimic the human way of breathing, the subtle moving of his chest and his nostrils, but it just made him feel stupid. He took the penny from his pocket, swirling it around in his fingers a few times so he could really get a feel for it. The coin had been punched unevenly, so the left side was slightly more raised than the right. Nothing a human eye could spot, but Connor could feel it easily. He began tossing the coin back and forth from hand to hand while looking around the room before he finally decided to put it back. Connor had realized that he had made this a habit when he wanted to almost ground himself and remind himself that he isn’t just a piece of plastic that can perform some cool tricks, even if it does just look like a cool trick.

He looked back to the mirror and he stroked his LED. He had never really thought of it before, but it did make him stick out. He no longer sported his CyberLife uniform regularly, he didn’t see any need for wearing it anymore. He had asked Hank to lend him some clothes, which Hank happily obliged to. He had given Connor all the clothes that he no longer wanted to wear or fit into. Hank thought hey, if Connor can get some use out of these, then he can be my guest. He also really just wanted to give Connor his hand-me-downs. However, he did still have his LED. He never saw it as any sort of identity piece for him, it was always kind of just there. He stuck his nail underneath the small metal plate connecting it to his skin and his skin, debating on whether or not he really wanted to remove it. He really didn’t think it made a difference to him as a person in any way. He decided to leave it.

Connor looked at the clock to discover it was well past 11 AM. He sighed, walking to Hank’s room and softly knocking on the door. “Hank?” He tried to determine if Hank was awake yet. Judging by the soft stir Connor could hear through the door, he was not. Connor opened the door and approached Hank slowly. He shook Hank lightly, with a soft “Wake up,” in the process. Hank groaned and shoved his pillow over his face, throwing the other one in Connor’s direction. Connor caught the pillow without looking at it while staring over at Hank.

“Five more minutes, that’s all I ask…” Hank groaned through his pillows and blanket. Connor smiled.

“Okay, but I thought that you wanted to get paid today. You wouldn’t want to lose your lovely house, would you?” Connor teased. Hank groaned as he turned his body the other way, shoving a second pillow over his head. He groaned for about thirty seconds before finally getting up.

“Alright, fine. I’m awake. Now, if you excuse me, I have to make myself at least slightly presentable to the rest of the people at the office.” Hank stood up, shielding his eyes from the small bit of light entering the room through the crack in the curtains. He stumbled as he grabbed onto Connor’s arm and lead him out of his room.

Connor walked to the living room, squatting down next to Sumo. Sumo whimpered and placed his head onto Connor’s foot as Connor pet him with a smile on his face. “Hey, Sumo…” He smiled at him. “Who’s a good dog?” He asked. “Who’s a good dog?!” Sumo barked in response, giving Connor one big floppy kiss. Connor chuckled and ran his hand through Sumo’s long fluffy hair before finally standing up. Hank greeted him at the hallway, a protein bar hanging from his mouth. He held his hand out, gesturing Connor to go outside. Connor grabbed Hank’s keys from the table, along with his gun, before he decided to walk out. Hank stopped him while he was halfway out the door.

“Hold it.” He said, walking after Connor. “Are you gonna be okay with that thing?” He took Connor’s hand which was holding the gun. Connor turned the gun over in his hand, examining it, pondering to himself whether or not he would actually be okay. Was he okay?

“Yeah,” He answered with a twinge of uncertainy in his voice. It wasn’t enough to get Hank to trust him fully, but he wasn’t about to deny Connor protection. It’s also not like Connor has never handled a gun. He put his hands up and let Connor go ahead of him, allowing Connor to drive as well.

* * *

 

When they arrived at the station, after they had punched in, they were greeted with a small crowd of people, crowding what appears to be someone else. Connor pushed his way through and was greeted with Gavin and his stupid shit-eating grin, pointed directly at Connor. Next to him stood another android. Connor examined the serial number and was able to determine what kind of android it was.

“Ladies and gents,” He said, stepping in front of the android. “I present to you, the newest, state of the model technology. This is the RK900 android. Faster, stronger, and more reliable…” He circled around both the RK900 and Connor “... than any previous android model ever could be.”

“What the fuck is this, Gavin?” Hank asked, his tone condescending. Connor began to move toward the android, inspecting it. Him and the RK900 shared many features, though in some ways it was different, starting with its uniform. Much too light for his taste, makes it harder to blend in with a crowd. He stared at its eyes, looking near lifeless and dead. It made Connor’s skin crawl knowing that he had once looked the same way.

“This is the RK900. It’s the new android sent by CyberLife sent to assist with investigations.” He answered cockily, smiling directly to Connor. “So I guess, there’s no need… for Connor to still be working here.”

“What’s your name?” Connor asked the android. It snapped from its near trance and looked directly at Connor. He hated how mechanical the--machine looked. He hated how lifeless and clueless it was.   
“Hello,” RK900 answered. “My name is Connor. I’m the android sent by CyberLife.”

Connor moved back, inspecting the android from head to toe. “You’re kidding,”

Connor and RK900’s meeting was interrupted by Hank shoving Gavin into them. “The FUCK you mean “no need for Connor”?! You been doing red ice or some shit?! Connor solved the deviant investigation on his own, and single handedly leaded an android army! What the FUCK, Gavin?” Hank shoved Gavin a second time, which resulted in Gavin grabbing Hank by the collar.

Gavin scoffed in Hank’s face. “Oh, please. You’re just so attached to him because he reminds you of Cole. He’s outdated. He’s easily obsolete or will be soon. He is a machine that needs to be replaced.” That stung Connor in ways he couldn’t explain. He thought androids really could not feel pain, but that stung, and it stung bad. Hank had no hesitation punching Gavin straight in the jaw.

“Don’t fucking TALK ABOUT MY SON YOU PRICK!” He shouted, throwing more and more punches at Gavin, taking at least one or two in the process. “Connor is NOT a machine.” Punch. “He” Punch. “Is” Kick. “ALIVE!”

Connor finally gathered himself enough to grab Hank and pull him from Gavin before he caused any serious damage. RK900 stood and watched everything unfold from afar, not touching anything. Connor held Hank by the shoulders. “You stood up for me.” He looked at Gavin on the ground, writhing in pain.

“I’m not just gonna stand around and let him spread some fuckin’ lies.” Hank moved to kick him one last time which made Gavin wince from his spot on the floor.

“HANK! GAVIN!” Fowler yelled from just a few feet away. His eyes looked like they were on fire, and Fowler looked dangerously mad. He gestured them toward his office. RK900 helped Gavin up and tried to help him walk, only to be pushed off by Gavin.

 


End file.
